


Der letzte Countdown

by MissSutcliff



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: I don't know, It's a random character, this is basically just angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Wenn ein Tribut die Arena betritt, trennen ihn zunächst och 60 Sekunden von seinem Schicksal.60 Sekunden in denen er die Arena zum ersten Mal sieht, in denen er letzte Entscheidungen treffen kann.Allzu oft sind es die letzten Sekunden vor dem sicheren Tod.Lest hier die Gedanken eines solchen Tributes und was ihm in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens durch den Kopf geht...English version available: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468121





	Der letzte Countdown

 

 

**Der letzte Countdown**

 

**60**

Es ist soweit

der Countdown hat begonnen

&

damit der Kampf um mein Leben.

Die Angst davor lässt mein Herz rasen.

 

**50**

Ich sehe mich um.

Vor mir liegt das Füllhorn.

Um mich herum sind Eis und Schnee,

doch kein Versteck.

Neben mir stehen die Tribute aus Eins & Sieben.

 

**40**

Das weiß des Schnees ist trügerisch unschuldig,

doch schon bald wird es mit dem Blut sterbender Tribute befleckt sein,

vielleicht auch mit meinem.

 

**30**

Im Füllhorn & darum herum sind Schwerter, Messer und andere Waffen,

doch auch Nahrung, Rucksäcke & wärme speichernde Decken.

 

**20**

Ich sehe eine Decke in meiner Nähe.

Ich brauche sie, um nicht zu erfrieren.

Vielleicht schaffe ich es,

vielleicht bin ich schnell genug.

 

**10**

Ich hefte meinen Blick auf die Decke.

**9**

In Startposition stellen.

**8**

Panik überfällt mich.

**7**

Ruhig bleiben.

**6**

Tief einatmen.

**5**

Ausatmen.

**4**

Ganz ruhig.

**3**

Konzentrieren.

**2**

Die Decke!

**1**

Rennen!

**0**

_JETZT!_

 

Ich renne los.

Auf die Decke zu.

Ich bin zu langsam.

Tribute rennen an mir vorbei.

Die Decke ist weg!

Ich bleibe stehen.

Neben mir stirbt ein Tribut.

Ich zögere.

Zu lange.

Das Messer trifft mich ins Herz.

Ich falle.

.

Nein!

.

Zu spät.

.

.

Es ist aus.

.

.

.

Weißes Licht umfängt mich...

.

.

.

.

Es blendet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ich bin Tod....

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin immer offen für Comments und Kritik.  
> Dieser One-Shot ist eigentlich schon 6 Jahre alt und wurde damals auch schon von mir auf FanFiktion.de gepostet.  
> Meine Hauptaktivitäten haben sich in Sachen Fanfiction mit der Zeit aber hierher verlagert. Außerdem habe ich ihn jetzt neu auf Englisch übersetzt und werde diese Version auch hier veröffentlichen und wollte beide Versionen gerne auch auf einer Website haben.
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> MissSutcliff


End file.
